


川上江舟第二十九章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan





	川上江舟第二十九章

齐江舟俯身，在黑暗中准确无误地吻上佟川的嘴唇，恶意地轻咬了一下微张的唇瓣，舌尖毫不费力地伸进去，坏心眼的小孩夺走了他仅有的空气，再把自己的气息渡给他，要让身下人连呼吸都属于自己。

就像齐江舟那晚所说的“标记”，濒临窒息的快感加码，让一个湿吻都具有头晕目眩的魔力。

齐江舟上身紧贴着佟川的胸膛，得到热烈的回应后右手攀上佟川的头顶，手指穿过发丝紧紧抓住拿捏，左手一点点移动，找到另一只大掌时满意地扣住收紧。

喜欢的人哪里都是甜的，话甜人甜心里甜，连交换的津液也甜，佟川吃得咂砸作响，连齐江舟嘴角流下的几丝都舔去不放过。

脑子被热气和欲望熏得晕乎乎，齐江舟只觉得浑身都发软，手软得握不住佟川的手，被抓着大力玩弄也毫不反抗，腿也软，跪不住了就往下跌，最软的臀肉坐在佟川结实的大腿上后终于感觉到了硬，又硬又热，隔着薄薄的睡裤扭腰就能描摹硬器的形状。

齐江舟抽回抚弄发丝的手，指尖顺着佟川的耻骨滑下，扣住宽松的裤边往下褪，硬邦邦的性器弹在他的青茎上，没有了束缚的热气散开来，他拿手摸了摸圆圆的蘑菇顶，硕大的龟头在他的手心里跳动了一下。

“齐江舟……乖宝，别弄了…别弄了好不好……”

佟川呼吸频率乱得不像话，想起身又被坐在腿上的人轻推躺下。

“你别动，上次……”齐江舟咬了咬下唇，俯身在他耳边轻喃，“上次发情期你只顾着帮我了，自己都没有……”话没说完，大拇指磨着龟头的边缘打转，忽的按了下正中的马眼，听见耳边佟川欢愉的喟叹时他又轻轻笑了:“所以这次……我帮你。”

没到发情期，无法用自身分泌的体液当作润滑，齐江舟便松开握着性器的手，举到自己嘴边，用湿润的红舌舔舐一根根手指，被子捂住的黑暗中看不见淫靡的水光。

再把手伸下去握住粗壮的柱身，包裹打圈，柔软娇嫩没有一丝茧的手心顶住涨得紫红的龟头碾磨，再反手慢慢下滑，揉搓起下方两颗圆润的睾丸，把整具阳器都搞得湿答答黏糊糊的时候他才规矩地撸动起来。

哪里都要有属于自己的气息，此刻就是在标记，齐江舟心里想着又咬了下佟川滚动的喉结。

他用牙齿解开一颗颗睡衣的纽扣，舌头轻挑把衣摆拨向两边，衔住硬得像小石子一样的乳粒咂动舔咬，和佟川的方式不同，佟川像一匹饿狼撕咬拉扯，他像一只奶猫吮吸舔弄。

他不用嘴堵住佟川低沉沙哑的叹息，相反，他喜欢听，越听手下撸得越快，用自己不多的抒解经验和佟川上次给予他的快乐让身下人也快乐。

充血的胸肌上赫然多了口牙印，只是被黑暗遮盖，等明天日光落下才能窥见上面的青紫。齐江舟顺着腹肌一路下吻，用猩红的舌尖勾勒肌肉线条，吻在腹肌上时就像含住一块巧克力，耐心地等它慢慢融化。

然而高热的口腔内壁不但不会使“巧克力”融化，还会让它变得更硬更突出，旁边布满青筋的大手都止不住颤抖，却在齐江舟的嘴唇抵在棒身时抓住了他的头发。

“…别……不用这样。”佟川拿手指勾住他的下巴不让这只奶猫用肉棒磨牙。

没想过会被拒绝的齐江舟羞红了脸，本来自己这样主动就需要很大的勇气，但佟川竟然还不要。他咬牙瞪了佟川一眼，也不管这个人看没看见，故意用湿软的舌尖点了一下顶端微张的马眼，然后飞速退开，扯出一抹坏笑把身子探上去。

佟川被激得甩手给了他屁股一巴掌，力度不轻不重，荡起的臀波给小洞带来了一股春水，完全没准备的齐江舟小声惊呼，反应过来时用手捂住了自己的嘴，羞愤地盯着佟川，哪料这个人直接脱了他的睡裤，对着光滑柔嫩的臀尖又拍了一巴掌，再展开大掌包住一瓣小屁股紧紧抓捏，手心满满的都是触感颇好的软肉。

齐江舟本来还想骂他一句，可感觉到股间滑下的热流时又被羞得埋进佟川的肩窝……不但不讨厌，反而被打屁股打出了感觉，穴眼儿的粘腻就是最好的证明。

佟川摸了把他的后脑勺笑着表示安抚，再在大腿内侧刮下一窝淫水往前绕去，握住齐江舟直挺挺的性器撸动起来，虽然比自己小一些，但在Omega里也算佼佼者。

齐江舟整个人趴在他的身上，像只发春的小猫不住地往他手心里蹭。

“不乖，怎么能一个人爽呢……”佟川恶劣地挤压一下他的马眼，仿佛在报复几分钟前还在自己身上兴风作浪的小跳猫。

他用一只手握住自己和齐江舟两个人的性器上下撸动，身上的人感觉到底下粗壮的阴茎挤压着自己的小棒，盘踞的筋脉磨弄他青嫩的柱身，连两颗弹丸都顶在鼠蹊处摩擦。

齐江舟被突如其来的快感扰弄得弓起背脊，又被身下掌控一切的人一手按下，两具躯体重新紧紧贴合，齐江舟仅剩的气力只用来无意识地蹭动了。

佟川裹住两个大小不一的龟头碾磨，往手心里吐了一口唾沫继续涂抹身下相抵的两根阴茎，这样他们都拥有了彼此的气味。

他们都属于彼此。

齐江舟被身下那只灵巧的手玩弄到高潮:“佟川……川……我想射，想射了……”生理性的泪水洇湿了佟川肩膀上一小块衣料，但却没等来舒服的释放，反而被掌控者用大拇指无情地堵住张开的马眼。

“等我一起。”

佟川说完这句后无论齐江舟怎么哭着求饶他都充耳不闻，只是手下加快了速度，弄出些更折磨人的花样。

喉咙里发出一声闷吼，他松开堵住的大拇指，齐江舟终于等到了解脱。两道白浊的液体齐齐从眼里吐出，落在两人的衣摆上，高潮控制延后带来的绝对快感让齐江舟还在不住地颤抖，嘴里细细的全是破碎的呻吟。

佟川静静躺着等他平静下来，侧头轻啄了一下发烫的耳垂，然后才拉低被子让流动的空气大量灌入，一时间卧室充满信息素的交缠和麝香的淫靡。


End file.
